Midsomer Troubles
by JoyDivision0504
Summary: My first story here. Jones is on a case and something goes terribly wrong... (I'm bad at summaries. Sorry!)


**Hi there! I was bored when I started writing this, so don't expect too much. Since I really can't write a long story, it's just a short one. English isn't my first language, so please tell me when there are mistakes in this!**

It was a nice day. The sun was shining bright, and Ben Jones had a good lead on the case of a young girl that was murdered a week ago. It was a though case, but he and Barnaby were managing quite well.

Ben Jones walked through the beautiful park of Midsomer Mow, checking if there was anything under the benches. A witness said she saw someone hiding a package under a bench, so ofcourse Jones was the one that had to check if it was true, something he really didn't mind today. He liked being outside with the sun shining bright.  
"It's bloody hot here... Where the hell is that package?" Jones muttered to himself after one hour of searching. He crouched down at the 41st bench he had to check. And there it was: the package he had been looking for!  
Jones put on a pair of gloves and grabbed the package from underneath the bench and started opening it. There were pictures in it; from the murdered girl and a man. It was one of the suspects, Andy Brooks.  
"Gottcha...," Jones thought.  
Then it happenend: a burning pain shot through Jones's head and he fell forwards, off the bench, on the hard stony pavement. "What the..."  
Then there came a blow on his shoulder. It hurt like hell. And there was a blow to the head; and another one, and again... Jones received blows to the head, back, shoulders... Almost everywhere and it hurt like hell. Jones couldn't move; the pain was way too much for a human being.  
It stopped when Jones passed out. He lay in the soft grass, body limp and covered in blood. he had a particulary bad one on his head that kept bleeding badly. Well... that was going to be a new bloody big bill for the cleening of his now ruinend suit.

His attacker didn't walk away immediatly. "So Jonesy, you found the package? What a shame, it will be gone when you wake up!" The mysterious attacker said and then took the package and walked away, fast. He couldn't afford to get caught, because the police was already on his tail because of a drug habit.

Jones remainend limp in the grass. His mobile phone started ringing, but Jones couldn't pick it up ofcourse.

The caller was a worried DCI Barnaby. He was waiting for a message from his sergeant. "Pick up that bloody phone.." Barnaby muttered. Still no response. He decided to go to the park and check up on him.

Ten minutes later DCI John Barnaby was walking through the park, searching for his sergeant. It took a few minutes before he found Jones's limp body in the grass. "JONES!" Barnaby screamed. He immediately felt for a pulse. Thank god it was there!  
"Jones, can you hear me?"  
No response.  
"I'm gonna call an ambulance, you need to go the hospital, quick," Barnaby said.

Eight minutes and a phone call later paramedics were busy putting Jones on a gurney and in the ambulance. Barnaby stood there watching with his hands shaking. "May I ride with him?" he asked one of the paramedics, who nodded back. John jumped into the ambulance and took his sergeant's hand. "Come on Ben, wake up"

Pain. Pain was everything Jones could feel. He tried to open his eyes, but his eyelids felt way to heavy. It took a few minutes, but he managed to open his eyes eventually. There was a bright light and a bright white room. The smell was terrible. It smelled like.. hospital. Yes, he was in a hospital. Damn... Jones looked around for a bit. And there he was; DCI John Barnaby sat there, in a chair beside the bed, sleeping. "S-sir..?" Barnaby's eyes slowly openend. "Jones? How are you feeling?" he asked.  
"Feel like shit" Jones answered. He closed his eyes again. "How long have I been out?"  
Barnaby sighed. "Jones, you were out for two days. I've been sitting here most of the time"  
Jones's eyes grew wider. "Two days?! Well, that's a lot better than last Saturday. Only slept for two hours" Jones chuckled. A smile appeared on Barnaby's face. "So, uh... Has that package been found yet? I found it, but then there was this bloke that did... You know..."  
"Yes Jones. A guy named Peterson had it. We arrested him"  
"Good" Jones whispered back and fell asleep again. Not long after Barnaby fell asleep too. He would have a a realy sore back the next day, but he didn't care: his sergeant was safe again, and that was the only thing that mattered so couldn't care less about the rest.

The end.

**Thanks for reading! Probably going to write some more stories. I'm already working on one, that's going to be a lot longer, if iI can manage that :p**


End file.
